Conventionally, there is an information processing apparatus with a touch panel which performs an operation by selecting a button representing s character, a symbol, and the like displayed on a screen of a display in accordance with an input performed on the touch panel by the user.
However, there is a problem that the conventional information processing apparatus simply uses various buttons or gesture inputs to realize various operations and cannot provide diversity to operations based on respective touch inputs performed on the touch panel. That is, the conventional information processing apparatus cannot provide a user interface which allows various operations.
Therefore, a first objective of the present technology is to provide a new user interface which allows various operations.
A second objective of the present technology is to provide a user interface which allows more intuitive operations.
To achieve the above objectives, the present technology has the following features.
An example of the present technology is a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a program which causes a computer of an information processing apparatus including a force detection unit which detects a force applied to the information processing apparatus to function as an evaluation unit and an information processing unit. The evaluation unit obtains a touch position from a touch input unit and evaluates an input area of a touch input. The information processing unit performs predetermined information processing in accordance with the input area and the force detected by the force detection unit.
Accordingly, various different operations can be performed in accordance with the contact area which is an input area on the touch input unit and the force applied to the apparatus and the like, and thereby a variety of operations by the touch input can be performed and convenience of the information processing apparatus can be improved.
The information processing unit may perform the predetermined information processing in accordance with the input area when the force is detected by the force detection unit and the detected force.
Accordingly, various different operations can be performed based on both of the contact area and the force applied to the apparatus and the like at the same point in time, and thereby a more intuitive operation can be performed.
The information processing unit may perform the predetermined information processing based on both of the input area and the detected force.
Accordingly, the predetermined information processing is performed based on both of the contact area and the force applied to the apparatus and the like, and thereby a wider variety of operations can be performed.
The information processing unit may perform the predetermined information processing based on the input area, the detected force, and the touch position.
Accordingly, the operation can be performed based on the three parameters representing the input area, the detected force, and the touch position, and thereby a wider variety of operations can be performed.
The force detection unit may be a movement sensor which detects a movement of the information processing apparatus and the information processing unit may perform the predetermined information processing in accordance with the input area and the detected movement.
Accordingly, a movement such as a vibration and the like of the information processing apparatus generated at a time of a touch input can be detected, and thus a force of the touch input can be indirectly detected without detecting a pressure of the touch input.
The information processing unit may perform the predetermined information processing in accordance with the input area, a magnitude and a direction of the movement detected by the movement sensor.
Accordingly, various different operations can be performed in accordance with the magnitude and the direction of the detected movement.
The force detection unit may be a pressure sensor which detects a pressure applied to the touch input unit and the detected force may be a magnitude of the pressure detected by the pressure sensor.
Accordingly, the pressure at the time of the touch input can be detected and thus the force of the touch input can be directly detected.
The information processing unit may perform the predetermined information processing when the input area and the detected force exceed a predetermined size and a predetermined magnitude, respectively.
Accordingly, information processing which corresponds to an input value can be easily selected.
The information processing unit may perform the predetermined information processing when the touch position is in a certain region.
Accordingly, a wider variety of operations based on the touch position can be performed.
The evaluation unit may evaluate the input area based on a number of touches performed on the touch input unit.
Accordingly, a wider variety of operations based on the number of touches can be performed.
The information processing apparatus may include a storage unit and the storage unit may store a table of setting values defining information processes which correspond to the respective setting values. The information processing unit may search the table of setting values for at least one of a setting value which corresponds to the input area and a setting value which corresponds to a force detection value representing the detected force and perform information processing which corresponds to the corresponding setting value.
Accordingly, options of information processing can be easily increased without deteriorating usability for the user.
The program may cause the computer of the information processing apparatus to further function as a display control unit which reads information from a storage unit and displays the information on a display. The information processing performed by the information processing unit may be a process with regard to transformation of an object displayed on the display, and at least one of a transformation range and a degree of transformation of the object may be changed based on at least one of the input area and the detected force.
Accordingly, a variety of transformation operations by the touch input can be performed with respect to the object.
The information processing unit may further exert a predetermined shape change on the transformation of the object based on at least one of the input area and the detected force.
Accordingly, the transformation operations by the touch input accompanied by a variety of shape changes can be performed with respect to the object.
The information processing performed by the information processing unit may be a process with regard to an in-game effect and at least one of a target range and a magnitude of the in-game effect may be changed based on at least one of the input area and the detected force.
Accordingly, a variety of operations by the touch input can be performed with respect to the in-game effect.
The program may cause the computer of the information processing apparatus to further function as a display control unit which reads information from a storage unit and displays the information on a display. The information processing performed by the information processing unit may be a process with regard to image display of the display and at least one of a number of display images to transit and a transition speed may be changed based on at least one of the input area and the detected force.
Accordingly, a variety of operations by the touch input can be performed with respect to the display images.
The information processing performed by the information processing unit may be a process with regard to data reproduction, and at least one of a skip time and a speed of the data reproduction may be changed based on at least one of the input area and the detected force.
Accordingly, a variety of operations by the touch input can be performed with respect to the data reproduction.
According to the present technology, a user interface which allows a variety of operations can be provided.